Ribbons
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Fuji has been tutoring Sakuno for a long time now, seeming harmless, she gets closer to him day by day. But what's this? Why are her hands being tied in a ribbon? oneshot


**Ribbons**

**Summary:** Fuji has been tutoring Sakuno for a long time now, seeming harmless, she gets closer to him day by day. But what's this? Why are her hands being tied in a ribbon? oneshot

**Warning:** Sadistic Fuji.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Who would think the first thing you'll see is the person you love lying next to you?

But in Sakuno's case she finds herself in a worst situation. Her hands are tied together in a long ribbon whilst her blouse and bra stays above her arms revealing her upper body. Whilst her lower body is completely bare and expose. But that's not all for she is also being sexually attack by the person whom she trusted all her life is now being betray. She could feel strange sensation whenever he touches her bare skin as she keeps shivering in fear. Yet at the same she can't help herself letting out those weird noises coming from her mouth which makes the older lad smirks at the noises she makes as if he finds it so darn sexy and adorable.

"Saa... are you crying for pleasure?" Rubbing to her virgin hole she shivers at that sensation making her quiet. Fuji gives out an evil and pervert smirk seeing her expression. "Just say it. You're enjoying it consider it's your first time."

She could not reply since her mouth is cover with a piece of cloth preventing her to scream or cry for help. All she could do is shaking her head in sideways while refusing look directly at his face.

How did it turn out this way?

It all started the usual day she always come to Fuji Syuusuke's aid to tutor her on English and Science every day. Though she is clumsily and shy the older lad is such a kind man to be patience around her. He is even so kind to use his free time teaching her some of the lessons she never understood. To her she trusted Fuji the most.

Usually, she and Fuji meet at the school's library but now the older lad suggested he could tutor her at his place which is unusual for him to suggest such place. Innocent Sakuno sees no harm at it as she accepts his suggestion. At first it was normal when they enter the older lad's room but then Sakuno accidentally trips over which is an unlikely event to happen when a someone invites to his or her place to study. Luckily thanks to Fuji's keen sense he catches her in a nick of time alas he didn't keep his balance long causing both of them to fall.

Luckily neither of them got hurt since they landed safely on Fuji's bed.

Sakuno winces in pain a little but soon she realizes the brunette haired lad is staring at her with his eyes open wide. Unknown to her she is underneath her senpai's body while his right knee is place between her legs. Curious what surprises him as she tries calling out his name. But then she suddenly senses danger ahead.

As she instinctively wanting to escape her movements froze when she meets his gaze in a strange manner. That gaze fears her also she could tell there is something wrong with him.

"Are you okay?" Nervously asking him while hoping her worries are not true.

For some odd reason, something switches on Fuji's mind as he crashes his lips meeting hers. Shocked and scared, at his sudden action she tries to push him away. But then Fuji grabs both of her hands and pulls them up in the air.

Scared to know what he's up to but then she wants to know what he's doing. Since she could not see it what happening and while Fuji busily kissing her. She could feel something long and wrapping around her wrists. As soon her hands no longer feel his hands but then her body starts to feel his hands as he starts unbuttoning her blouse.

Regretfully as she opens her mouth which she only means to stop him but only creates an opportunity for Fuji as he enters his tongue into her mouth. It was an impossible for her to stop him as she could still feel his hands roaming around her body. Soon she could feel her blouse and bra are above her hands and soon her skirt and panty are taken out in a speedy manner.

She even tries to close her legs when she had the opportunity but then Fuji places his right knee again before she had the chance. Even she tries to escape from his hungry kiss it even makes him more excite as he keeps kissing and twirling his tongue to her.

A hungry and desperate kiss implants on her lips as his tongue roams around the crevice of her tongue earning a slight moan. Still her lips aren't enough for him as he starts trailing down to her chin and to her bare yet soft neck.

Sakuno whimpers feeling his warm tongue to her neck and her ear. It is very ticklish that she can't help letting out her moan feeling strange pleasure from her body. Then she realizes she needs to stop him yet she couldn't bring it up as she is silence at the strangely sensation the brunette haired giving to her.

For fifteen minutes soon her struggle becomes in vain as all of her energy has drain out. Notices this Fuji removes his shirt only reveal his sexy torso enough for any girls to stare his well built muscle. Soon she could feel his hands roaming around her naked body giving off another strange sensation. She arches her back when she felt his hands touches her breasts.

His hands continue playing them as he cup them then he stroke her with his tongue on her right breast while his right hand plays the lone breast. He licks, suck and bite it making her get even harder as she let out a sexy moan at the strange sensation.

"Ah! No! Not there!" she cries.

"Begging for more? You must be very hungry." He sexily licks her neck again while playfully bites it only to make her whimper.

"Please stop it." The girl begs again hoping this nightmare stops.

The licking stops from there which relieves her. As she opens her eyes, her hope betrays her as she sees the brunette haired lad takes a piece of cloth under his bed and covers her mouth,

"Just be quiet." He said. "This is just the beginning. You'll start to get use this arousal feeling."

Seeing that menacing smirk he made just now she is even more scared than ever as she sees her senpai's blue eyes shows sadistic yet scary side she has never seen. She wants to struggle herself to unbound the ribbons but it could only hurt more since Fuji has tighten them together.

Fuji smirks at the sight making him turn on as he goes back fondling her breasts again. Then he licks at the other breast playfully teasing it first before sucking it.

His tongue has become hotter when he does on the first one. Only that, it becomes more sensual as her body shivers either in pain or pleasure. Still she needs to get out real fast and snap him out.

Little did she do she made a big mistake she regretted it. She rocks her body upwards when the brunette haired lad is busily licking her body. Originally she meant it to stop but yet somehow her lower body touches Fuji's free hand only catching his attention.

She watches him as he looks down then he looks up again with perverted look that only frightens her even more.

"You want me to ravage down there?" His voice asked her.

His voice becomes sinister making her shiver some more just hearing it. She shakes her head to sideways again hoping he wouldn't go there. Alas it seems her message fails once more as the brunette slightly touches her leg causing to shiver her more as she muffle out more noises.

"How cute. You're begging for more?" he asked. He licks her neck again as he playfully bits it forming a hickey kiss only making her to whimper. "Perhaps you're getting more arousal from down there."

He could hear her breathing accelerates rapidly making him even more excited to do the next part. After playing her breasts, his hands head down to her lower region which the girl instinctively closes her legs together but she couldn't as she felt Fuji's right knee has already place earlier. The brunette notices her reaction while he uses both his hands to spread her legs apart to see the beautiful sight of her womanhood.

Fuji grins at the sight. "I always dream to see your hole. Look it has gotten really wet."

"Don't look!" Was what she wanted to say but with the cloth's presence in her mouth as she could only muffle some noises and shaking her head for a 'no'. However it fails as the brunette is too busy admiring the sight of her bottom.

He whispers something under his breathe which she couldn't hear as he starts entering his finger into her inside. She gasps at the sudden sensation as she starts squirming to get it out but this only make his arousal turn on as he puts another and two digit of his fingers. Then he starts thrusting in and out making squishy sounds.

Muffle of noises she produces when his fingers thrust into her yet for somehow the brunette didn't feel satisfy. He even tries going deeper but that doesn't even turn him on as well. He looks up to see her wanton look but he could only see her face in sideways while the cloth on her mouth starts to look wet from the outside.

He then realizes what he wants taking out his fingers. Sakuno thought the nightmare is over as she sees him taking off the cloth on her mouth. As she opens her mouth her chocolate eyes widen in shock.

Her lips are cover with Fuji's lips in a force manner as she could feel his tongue playing hers once more. Only this time, he is determine to do everything to satisfy yet that only adding her fears more. Trying to pull her face away from him but then it feels good that she actually wants to taste more. Unconsciously she kisses him back only earn a victory smile.

Soon they break off the kiss as they catch their breath. The brunette haired lad was the first breaking a familiar smile she recognizes from the usual Fuji she knows.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Fuji smirks as he gently holds her left cheek.

Blush at the sight she saw just now. She could tell Fuji just return the usual manner she knows but just as she could even speaks out soon his expression changes into the ones she fears most.

Scared and confuse at what is happening to him and where is the senpai she knows. Words were eaten by before she could say something as the brunette resumes his activity. Sakuno continues to shiver whilst letting out a loud moans getting more embarrass at the sound she makes. She wants to cover her mouth yet her hands are tied together which she could not release by herself.

Fuji continues licking her inside while letting his tongue goes deeper feeling the muscle tightness and slippery.

"No don't lick the—" her words cut off when she feels Fuji's hot tongue enters her inside. It swirls around her letting out the sweetest moan.

This makes him turn on even more as he keeps plunging his tongue in and out. She could not hold on any longer as she let out sweet juices into his mouth. She takes deep breathing while looking at Fuji with his mouth covered with her juices. He smirks while licking his lips seductively.

"You even taste good." He smiles while enjoying the taste in his mouth.

Getting all hot and flustered at the same time for the petite girl as she stares at the seductive senpai staring at her back while licking the liquids she came. Then he comes closer to her giving her a small kiss making her taste her own juice from Fuji's mouth.

"Now we're heading to the biggest event." Fuji added.

Confuse what he would meant, her eyes focus to the lad as he unzips his pants revealing his erected hard member twitching for some action for quite some time. She flushes at the sight as she turns her head away unluckily for her Fuji caught the sight only making him more and more excited.

He positions himself in front of her wet hole. He doesn't want to rush as he places his member on top of her womanhood playfully rubbing it as he senses her body trembles. Sakuno whimpers at the sensation from his hard member yet for some odd reason her inner self is enjoying the arousal moment. Discovering that part of her, she mentally scolds herself for thinking such perverted thought.

Soon he stops his fun as he senses she is about to climax. Sakuno heaves in relief as she thought the nightmare finally ended but then she could feel the head of his member positioning to her hole. This alert her as she looks up to him as Fuji is staring at her back.

"This will hurt a bit but you'll get use to it." He said. Slowly he enters into her.

A pang of pain occurs in the girl's body as she aches and screams the brunette knows how much she is in pain still he continues entering into her womanhood. Soon she stops screaming once his member is inside of her. She could feel him inside of her as her tight muscle wraps his member. It still painful yet why does she feels pleasure instead when she is being violated?

"You're really tight than I thought." Fuji mumbles, "Consider how lucky you are this tonight will be our first to remember."

Slowly he thrusts her in and out as it makes sweet noises. Sakuno tries squirming her way out however the ribbons are still attach to her wrists, which is still impossible. She also tries to stop him but she couldn't as she keeps moaning and panting when Fuji keeps thrusting her deeper and deeper just as he could finally mark his territory he plan to until Sakuno finally voices out that she's been holding it for long.

"Why? I trust you! How could you do this to me?" she cried emphasizing her words.

Fuji stops his actions looking up to her only to see tears coming out of her innocent eyes. Heavy guilt starts to weigh his heart after seeing soon he realizes his actions are only hurting her. Taking out his member from her womanhood he cups her face gently as soon as she stops crying feeling the gentleness of his. They look at each other's eyes trying to understand each other. Then he turns his attention behind her untying the ribbons on her wrists.

As Sakuno is finally release she quickly covers herself, whether it was a pillow or a blanket, as she quickly backs away from him. He could see the scared expression in her eyes as her body trembles. Now he truly regrets his rush actions and now he would never tutor her again.

The silence takes too long for them to speak out first. The brunette haired lad wants to go first but he couldn't. They could only stare at each other's eyes waiting one of them until the young girl speaks out.

"Why?" Sakuno asked again.

He turns his gaze to the trembling girl whilst observing her expression. He could tell she is in a midst of confusion and scared at the same time. A part of him wants to tell her the reason but then the other part of him tells him not to as it would only add more to his selfishness. But then looking at Sakuno's innocent eyes he decides to tell her even if it meant to hurt her even more. "Because I want you to love me." Was his answer still he continues his speech before she could ask again. "Ever since I start tutoring you, at first I thought I only like you since I've taken liking on meeting you soon I've learned I am in love with you. I wanted to confess you but…"

At first Fuji is being hesitant to say it yet the petite girl wants him to continue which leads him no choice. "Recently I've been having ill delusional fantasies on you having sex... from different places every night." His face goes red at the last sentence. "Because of those dreams, I've tried to restrain myself whenever we meet but it keeps occurring me when I look at you. Worst of all those dreams keeps playing my mind everyday."

Fuji wants to avoid looking her eyes but his half part tells him to continue on. "Last night I had another delusional fantasy similar what happened earlier and it broke my limit." Sakuno stares at him as the brunette haired lad heaves a heavy sigh and finally continues his explanation. "But that is not an excuse for what I did. But I can't help myself that I desperately want you for myself. Instead I've hurt you and I can't go back to make amends of my selfish actions. I guess this is our final session together."

He is about to take his leave saying his farewell to his dream girl. Then Sakuno hugs him behind which makes him stop.

"But I already do love you, Syuusuke!" the girl exclaims.

Surprises to her words. He didn't expect to be call by his first name then again he didn't really expect this turnout event still he can't help but ask her this simple question. "You don't hate me?" Fuji baffle out the first words he come up, "Even after what I did to you?"

Silence at first she could feel her head shakes sideways against to his bare skin. "I don't hate you." she replied. "I mean I've always look forward to see you every day. Also I'm happy that you like spending time with me so please don't go." Sakuno sniffs.

Surprise at her answer he could not help feeling how joyful he is but chuckle knowing her reply is so innocent. But he couldn't help smiling how happy to hear her answer. He turns around to see her face covered with tint of redness. Lifting up his hand he gently caresses her face. "You're so innocent to understand which I love that part of you the most." He smiles handsomely at her earning a blush.

He kisses her on her lips again only this time their kiss is passionate. It wasn't hungry or desperate just passionately in love. Not long they pull apart catching air to breathe. Fuji breaks out a smile as he gently looks at the girl into her eyes. He could tell her gaze is easily mesmerizes to his blue eyes which he is smiling in victorious.

"Say would you still love me if I continue this sensual activity?" he asked her. Sakuno could only stare at him undecided what to answer. The brunette observes her reaction as he smiles at her. "Guess we'll have to find out together." Fuji suggested.

Without waiting anymore for her reply, Fuji kisses her again with his tongue enter into her mouth once more playing with her tongue. Unknown what to react Sakuno gives out a moan as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. The brunette smirks as he deepened the kiss leading them to lie down on the bed.

Whilst their tongue battle each other, his hands start to roam around her body making her more arouse at the sensation. Soon his hands falls to her breasts as he starts playing them making her squeaks in surprise nevertheless their kiss even deepen for more.

Soon his lips trails down to her chest then to her wet hole covered. He gently plays her clit with his fingers then she could feel his hot tongue inside of her. But that's not the only place as she could feel his other hand playing to her right breast making her mind going crazy.

Even Fuji is going crazier as he can't help touching her more then his other hand goes down to her wet womanhood. He gently touches her thighs trying to hear that sweetest moan. To him it was like music to his ears. His fingers continue playing her hole as he inserts them again.

At first Sakuno arches her back in pain when she feels his fingers into her womb but soon she gets to hang of it as she breathes heavily. Fuji could tell she is enjoying it as he enjoys watching her expression makes his lust goes further. Taking his fingers out, he lower himself meeting her womanhood again. Taking one last look of her lust face, he enters his tongue into her hole.

The petite girl recognizes what's inside of her as she yelps out louder. Clutching her hands to the bed sheets, the brunette continues licking her womanhood that she raises her head while she keeps calling out his name sexily over and over again.

"Syuusuke... *huff* Please…" she moans.

Fuji pretends not hearing it as he continues playing her wet hole with his tongue. Continue to make slurping sounds making her mind goes blank as she could not help feeling more pleasure. Unconsciously she moves her hips to feel his tongue. This makes the brunette haired lad enjoy further yet he knows well that's not what she truly wants as he continues playing around making her enjoy the pleasure for more. Until she finally said he wanted to hear most.

"Put it *huff* in. Please." Sakuno embarrassingly pleaded.

A victory smirk appears in his lips. He has been waiting for it to hear from her. He kisses to her lips affectionately before putting his member in. This time this isn't a force sex anymore as Sakuno wasn't scared instead she feels ease for now. As his member slides in, she arches her back while grasping the bed sheets. The brunette feels concern for her yet she tells him she'll be okay.

As it was over she breathes in slowly as she signals him to move. Nodding in affirmative, Fuji starts thrusting in and out in her womanhood in a slow manner. Sakuno mewls shivering at the sensation she's feeling neither she's disgusted or scared. Rather she is starting to enjoy it.

Soon his thrusts become faster and faster as her moans become louder and sweeter making him more excited as he wants to hear more of her as it's his source of energy.

To his surprise her arms wrap around to his shoulders as her face is close to his ear as she mumbles something. His smile grows larger as he wraps his arms around her small waist bringing their bodies closer as his speed starts to go faster than ever.

The arousing feeling still lingers for both of them. Soon they are starting to feel releasing their final limit. Fuji looks at her asking her permission to cum inside of her. Looking at her face it seems he doesn't need to ask as he notices she also shares the same expression as he is. Both of them could tell how much they want each other so much as they have forgotten the early assault Fuji had done to her. For to him he is feeling happier than ever not only she forgives his assault she also loves him.

"I can't believe you can be a pervert, Sa-ku-no-chan." Fuji singsong heart fully.

Blushing at his comment she shyly turns away which the brunette finds it so adorable cute that he kiss her. "But you're more perverted than I am." she fights back.

"But we're both pervert." he smirks playfully enjoying his statement.

her blush becomes redder like a tomato just as she could talks back her words were eaten out as soon she feels his member hitting into her womb differently making her mewls sexily. Fuji smirks victoriously as he finally found her sweet spot. He wants to save it yet after hearing her mewl he keeps hitting her sweet spot to hear more of it. But that is not all, he also wants to see more of her expressions. He could tell how much they're enjoying their pleasure.

Adding more to his smile he feel her legs wraps around his waist only making his thrusts going deeper into her womanhood.

Not before long both climax together as they both become exhausted their first sensual activity. Feeling Fuji's hot semen flowing inside of her, Sakuno could not help feeling content yet tired as she collapses down on his bed. Fuji also feels content too as he was happy that he finally made love to the girl he loves most. Soon he also collapses above her, panting, trying to catch his breath. They look at each other's eyes before the brunette haired lad kisses her forehead. Then he kisses under her eyelid, her nose and lastly to her lips exchanging passionately kiss.

Fuji is feeling happy indeed as he has Sakuno sleeping into his arms that he ever dream. Today is the best day he ever had and he was glad he was able to achieve the girl he loves.

"Say Syuusuke..." Sakuno calls his attention. "Where did you get those ribbons?"

"That happen to be sitting here in my room for awhile." Fuji honestly answered. "But I wonder where it came from?"

Now how did ribbons come in his room? Fuji doesn't really know how it got in there. That's a real mystery for now.

**THE END**


End file.
